This invention relates to relatively large mirrors, or other surfaces requiring no surface disruptions, and more specifically to the structure that supports the back of the mirror or surface.
The lack of discontinuities and/or irregularities on the reflecting face of mirrors (or other surfaces) are generally desired and are of critical importance where a relatively large mirror is used in a scientific instrument, e.g. a telescope or other optical device. Some irregularities in the reflecting face of the mirror may be caused by physical stresses induced by the mirror mounting structure, e.g. dimensional changes of the mirror mounting structure with temperature variation or due to drying of an adhesive. This effect is an increasing concern where the thickness of the mirror faceplate is relatively thin which may be desirable in some environments such as to minimize weight.
Some larger mirror faceplates have been supported on the back side by elongated ribs where each rib continuously engages and, with the use of an adhesive, serves as a support structure for the mirror faceplate. Spaced apart ribs are generally an improvement over mounting the mirror faceplate to a planar sheet of material in terms of reducing physical stresses induced in the mirror faceplate. However, there exists a need for an improved mounting structure for such mirrors that further minimizes discontinuities/irregularities in the reflecting face of the mirror due to such stresses.